Internet-based social networking services provide a digital medium for users to interact with one another and share information. For examples, users are able to distribute digital content (e.g., textual comments, digital images, digital videos, digital audio, hyperlinks to websites, etc.) to other users that they might be connected with in the social networking service. Digital content that is distributed to a user can be displayed to the user in a stream page.
In some cases, a user of a social networking service may have established few contacts within the social networking service, or otherwise rarely interact with other users of the social networking service. As a consequence, such users can become discouraged and leave the social networking service.